Rehearsal
by KritiPotterWhovian
Summary: The Starkids are preparing to do the sequel to Starship, but Jeff and Denise can't focus on the play for five minutes. Donoblim. Oneshot.


**AN: Ok this is my first try at writing a real-people fanfic, so please don't hate. I know it may be bit rubbish (I know it is) but I still hope people still read this and review. Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like, tell me what to improve and all that. I hope my Laurwalk fanfic will be much better. Thanks**

"Hey everybody, It's me, February, the Schience Officer" Denise Donovan said, smiling as she walked into the rehearsal room.

Matt and Nick Lang had decided to do a sequel to Starship after its success. They had called back Joe Walker, Lauren Lopez, Joey Richter, Denise, Joe Moses, Julia Albain, Dylan Saunders and Meredith Stepien to reprise their old roles; as well as Brian Holden, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Jim Povolo, Brant Cox and Jeff Blim to play some new characters.

"Hey Denise" Jaime and Lauren skipped over to hug her. Denise hugged them back.

"So, who are we still waiting for?" Nick asked

"Oh, just Brant and Jeff, and Brian's on his way with Joey now"

Denise smiled when she heard Jeff's name. Jeff had just recently revealed his feelings for Denise and they had just started dating; they were taking it slowly and were keeping their relationship a secret from the fans. However they had been a few slipups when Denise had nearly blown the cover while recording an episode of Film Improv Now; thankfully the fans thought it to be just part of the improv.

Jaime and Lauren noticed Denise's smile and pulled her over to one corner.

"How's it going with you and Jeff?" Jaime asked.

"It's going fine" Denise smiled again.

"The fans still don't know, do they?" Lauren asked; the girls knew about the slipup.

"No, thank god. Though some are saying it's real, others are saying it's not" Denise replied.

"It's not what?" Jeff said, walking up behind Denise; he put an arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Oh hey Jeff, we were just talking about the slipup"

"Oh yeah, that was close. Denise nearly blew everything" Jeff nodded.

They were interrupted with the arrival of Joey and Brian, who were followed by Brant.

"JOEY!" everyone gave a shout.

"Ok guys, now that everybody is here, shall we start? Now, we'll have the main characters from Starship, and then we also have some new characters too, so here's the script with the cast list. Find your character then we'll start going through the first few pages" Nick said, passing round the script.

Denise glanced quickly through the cast list, when she received her script. She was February, obviously, she chanced a look at who Jeff was playing; he was playing another Starship Ranger.

"Ok guys, we start off with the Starship Rangers returning to Earth. So for that, we need Lauren, Walker, Joey, Denise, Julia, Moses, Meredith and Dylan"

Everyone gathered round in a circle, and those who had just been named, opened up to the first page of the script. Denise found herself next to Jeff in the circle.

Lauren was the one to start, as her character Taz had the first line. Denise felt Jeff playing with her hair.

"Stop it" she whispered, turning to him.

"What?" he whispered back smiling deviously.

"You know what"

Someone coughed, turning the two's attention off each other and back into the group.

"It's February's line" Lauren stated, smiling.

"Oh sorry" Denise apologised and quickly found her line.

After five minutes of a quick run-through of the first five pages of the script, the group started to mess around. Lauren was adding in lines of her own and Brian had started a poking match with Meredith. Matt and Nick were talking with each other about the script off to the side.

Jeff had again picked up playing with Denise's hair, and this time she let him. Jeff brought his head forward to whisper in her ear. She turned to look at him.

"No" she said, shaking her head. Jeff just smiled in response.

"Hey! I didn't know February had left Bug for someone else", Lauren called out loud in her Taz voice, "I'm sorry Bug"

"February, why did you do this to me?" Joey continued in his Bug voice.

"February!" everyone gasped in shock; obviously they were teasing Denise.

"Stop it, guys" Denise blushed.

"Now, that would be a plot twist though. The ditzy February cheating on Bug with another Ranger" Jaime added, amidst all the laughter. This set everyone laughing again. Denise couldn't help smiling too. She looked to Jeff, who was smiling as well.

Working together in the same play was going to be harder than Denise thought, if Jeff and her couldn't focus on the play for five minutes instead of each other. Before, while they were in Holy Musical B man, that had been different as they hadn't been dating. But now they were, it was bit of a distraction.

Nick called attention again, and everyone turned to him.

"Ok, Denise, Jeff, you will have to tone down your PDAs and focus on this if we want to prepare in time for the performance" he stated, looking at Jeff and Denise.

"Now.."


End file.
